Doctor Who: The TARDIS Chronicles
by The TARDIS Courier
Summary: The Doctor is not the only one who travels the way he does, little does he know said traveller is also a Doctor, like father like son, Avanti!
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who:

The TARDIS chronicles

Series 1, ep 1: Alien

December 23rd, 2013 19:30

As Bedford town centre flows with many people waiting for Christmas and the New Year, one girl is hoping for something better.

"Izzie I'm just going to pop to Tesco, so you can do whatever, see you later" a woman in her late thirties was carrying several shopping bags accompanied by a younger girl in her early teens, she had long brown hair flowing down her shoulders, dark brown eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue fleece and blue jeans.

"ok mum, see you" as her mother left, Izzie walked towards the closest bench then slumped down, taking a big sigh she noticed a guy next to her looking at a tablet with a funky device on the back, he was familiar to her probably due to the clothes he was wearing, it was the school uniform she also wore, he must have been a new student as she never saw him before but yet he reminded her of someone she knew but she couldn't put her finger on it _"who does he remind me of? Hold on why is he wearing a uniform in the middle of the holidays?"_ he had short golden brown hair and pale skin like he came from a colder place, his eyes were like hers, a dark brown, the biggest difference was the fact that his eyes looked far older than he did "excuse me?" Immediately as if he had no idea where he was he shot up like a meerkat and looked around suddenly looking at Izzie.

"Oh, hello, don't mind me I'm just fixing a...thing" being able to see his eyes more clearly, he was quite handsome slightly big yet with a more mature looking face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to ask why you're wearing the school uniform in the middle of the winter hols?" confused with the question he looked over him like he had spilt something on his shirt.

"I, uh, actually don't know, I like it I guess." He stood up ready to leave "never really got the chance to change, I'm a busy guy anyway see ya." Shannon regretted asking as he sounded like a crazy person who doesn't change for days, she was about to get up herself when the guy talked to her again "hey! What year is it?"

"You smashed or something?"

"Or Something"

"Riiiiggghhht, its 2013, 23rd of December"

"Smashing, you'll like 2014, brilliant year, see ya" as the guy left, Izzie stared at him wondering if he escaped from the local nut house

"_What a weird guy"_

December 31st, 2013 21:15

Planning to stay in for New Years Eve, Izzie sat on the couch watching TV hoping that the boredom would end, when the door rang, expecting her parents drunk out of their heads she stood in shock to the person at her door

"Hello…have we met?" standing at the door was the same guy she saw last week, how did he know where she lived

"How are you here? are you following me?"

"What?" The guy was clearly confused, then as if someone smacked his head which he did himself, remembered the girl which stood in front of him "oh, OH!, OH Nonononono!, I had no idea you lived here I swear!"

"Yeah right, why are you stalking me?"

"I am not!, I was following a reading on my spacey timey thing" he said holding up the device he was tinkering with last time they met

"What does that do?" she asked while feeling around for her father's golf club, in the mean time the boy looked at his device with the look of pride at his handy work

"It detects temporal anomalies, things that are out of place, things from the past and future that have been flung into the present due to a temporal rift along Bedford town centre"

"And that thing detects them?"

"Well, short answer yes, long answer no. Anyway I'm the doctor what's your name?" Izzie looked at this doctor with fear, it couldn't be a coincidence that he shows up last week then again on new year's eve, and things from the past and the future he must be crackers no one in their right mind would believe what he said. Then shocking both the doctor and Izzie the thing when off and according to him the location of something out of place "bugger the thing gave me a double heart attack, but ohhh that's interesting" the doctor then without permission entered the family home which was in a complete mess

"Hey get out of my house!" Izzie was now scared fully, the stranger she did not even know from the same school had entered her home, she then felt something cold carefully picking it up and moving closer to the Doctor

"well if you want something potentially dangerous lounging in your home I suggest you tolerate it for a bit" The Doctor then took out a black stick with a red tip and stated pointing it around pressing a button that made the tip light up and buzz

"What's that your holding?" she asked to keep him from suspecting something but yet unlike before he did not look at her and continued working yet giving the answer

"Sonic screwdriver" the doctor moving up the stairs into Izzie's bedroom which made her even more worried

"_Wait why am following him?, if he is a creep he would of made his move by know"_ as Izzie was deep in thought the doctor was trying to get her attention

"Hey! Wake up, what do you keep in there?" the doctor said pointing his so called screwdriver as her closet door which she knew was not a good thing for a potential creep to open

"Um, aahhh ummm" trying to change the subject the doctor gave her a look which was pure evil but surprisingly the good annoyance type of evil "fine! My underwear! And why do you want to know that?"

"because what ever got in there is there for a reason or else it would of got out by know" the doctor was about to open the door when all of a sudden Izzie wasn't sure about that, for numerous reasons

"Wait, you said something potentially dangerous, how dangerous exactly?" the doctor stared at her with a serious annoyance look

"I won't know until I have a look" he then grabbed the door knob and swiftly opened the door only to reveal a small purple...man with spikes for what Izzie guessed was hair, but on its head made her blush insanely, he was wearing her panties on his head "oi! you get out of there!" the doctor yelled at the small purple man like her father would when he caught her old babysitters boyfriends in the house which made her giggle, then The Doctor started to speak in another language which the little purple pervert responded to, after a small chat the doctor got out his thing and looked at the screen

"So what are you going to do to him?" She asked the young physician

"Hmm what?, oh nothing he hasn't done anything wrong" the little red man waved his little hand at Izzie but she was not convinced

"He was in my underwear drawer!" she exclaimed

"Not on purpose, there's no handle on the inside so he couldn't have got in and shut the door, he landed there, he (he-he), thought he landed in a gold mine"

"What do you mean gold mine!" she asked sneaking a look at the little man

"you see there are three types of his species vocci, vin vocci, and vatchi which is what he is" explained the doctor pointing at the little man "vocci are little and red but are extremely intelligent, shame they can't speak properly, anyway vin vocci are just like you humans but green and spiky, right size good speaking voice and so on so forth, now vatchi are scavengers and are brilliant at engineering but valuables they find are used as currency the shinier the better but for some strange reason they seem to value women's under garments at how we value billions the smellier the better, ever lose one of your pairs after you take it off, its probably them" Izzie was gob smacked she had guessed the vatchi to be a pervert but his entire race, that was the weirdest thing she hear all day "so I'm going to take him home"

"Wait, home?" she had raised an eyebrow to the fact that The Doctor had mentioned several things that about aliens

"Yea the little guys an alien"

"And you are...?"

"Also an alien, but I time travel, so bonus!" the doctor had just poured acid into Shannon's brain as it was too much to take in

"mucci mucci nellfo krung shivetan" the little alien had begun taking to Izzie in his language yet she could not understand him

"Um? Doc what's he saying" the doctor was again looking at his thing to get another reading and he shot up like the first time they had met had realised she was talking to him

"Hmm, oh ah, he said are you all right little girl"

"Oh, fine and I'm not little" the alien held his hands up to protect himself if Izzie attacked

"No no, he means age little, he's about 100 years old"

"Oh, sorry there little guy" the little alien nodded his head to accept her apology

"qoi Bathogalatoo" the little alien had once again spoke to Izzie and the doctor was already on the translation at a moment's glance

"That's his name by the way, Bathogalatoo"

"Uh, nice to meet you" as Izzie accepted the existence of a little red alien in her panty drawer the doctors thing went off again

"Aha, got cha centre of the disturbance, that's what we're looking for" Izzie was now curious as to what causes aliens to appear on New Year's Eve

"Where is it?"

"Beijing, china, now I know where the bastard is I can stop him" he then checked his watch for the time "and I've got till midnight London time to close the rift" Izzie wasn't sure if the doctor was sane but she knew that getting from here to china before midnight was impossible

"Doctor, that's impossible you can't make it to china in less than 3 hours, and why by midnight anyway?" The Doctor now had a dark look like everything depended on him

"Because, who ever opened the rift is also allowing things to pass through unharmed and the more things come through that rift the bigger it gets, in about 3 hours the rift is going to tear itself open and it will no doubt destroy the entire planet and nothing can change that once it happens, do you see why now?" Izzie had never seen someone so dark yet he had a soft warm touch to his personality that would make anyone feel safe but at the same time make people afraid of him.

"Izzie" the doctor had left his dark self behind as he wondered about what Izzie had said.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name it's Izzie, Izzie Wicks" the doctor's face lit up like the Christmas tree still up in the living room

"Well then Izzie Wicks" the doctor held out his hand ready to run out the door at a moment's noticed "want to save the world"

"Well I could give it a go, yea sure"

"Well then, vamos!"

"Hold on what?"

"it's let's go in Spanish, I kind of like the sound of it, by the way I've been meaning to ask for several minutes now, why are you holding a golf club" after the doctor revealed he knew about the golf club she blushed and instantly dropped it, took his hand and dragged him outside

"Come on you!"

"Bathogalatoo, come on little fella" the doctor instructed, knowing that the doctor will take him home he ran after the two teenagers so they would not forget. Now outside in on the street the doctor put away his sonic screwdriver and walked off in the direction of the cul de sac confusing Izzie in the process

"where are you going?" while looking at the doctor walk off she noticed a large dark blue box on the corner that she knew was never there before "what the...?, is that yours?"

"Yea, this is our way to Beijing" walking up to the box which was clearly battle damaged he leaned against the door waiting for his two companions

"So is this you teleport pod or something?" the doctor had a big grin on his face like he had remembered a really good joke

"or something, you're going to love it" what had happened so far tonight she was sure that nothing would surprise her any more, yet the doctor was sure of himself

"what is it?" now curious to see what he kept in his little box, he placed a normal Yale key into the small key hole to the charred wooden door the second he opened the door a crack Izzie could her a loud but discreet humming almost like breathing

"behold, my home" he opened the door fully and what she saw was impossible even bathogalatoo was stunned, inside the small box on a street corner was a large room big enough to fit one or two cars inside, it was dark but the lights on the wall were lighting up the room so you could get a good look of the room yet a bit dim so a dark atmosphere remained, like it was the home to a hermit, a lonely person. In the centre of the magnificent room was a control console of some sorts it was in the shape of a hexagon with six panels all filled with different buttons, switches, levers and dials, the main console was connected with to the ceiling via a large glass cylinder which was the main source of light in the room, it linked to wires at the top which lead off into the walls, at both sides of the control room where staircase which spiralled down into the heart of the great structure, doors were also by the walls and three more staircases, two by the door and one large one on the other side of the room both sets where like the kind you saw in mansions, it was like every key piece of every great mansion was stitched together, all three stair cases leading up to a upper balcony which were lined with books, some familiar some were unreadable, there were more doors on the balcony meaning that this place is larger than any house Izzie could think of, she was so shocked she had not noticed The Doctor run past her heading to the console "welcome" both Izzie and bathogalatoo where gobsmacked and if you looked carefully the little purple alien was trembling, but Shannon was the most stunned it had only been around an hour yet she made friends with an alien/stalker who then found another alien in her panty drawer then showed both the biggest room she had ever seen

"What is this place?" she said with wonder in her voice

"It's called the TARDIS, T.A.R.D.I.S., Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" the doctor with sparkling eyes like a kid opening his presents on Christmas day walked up to Shannon and placed a hand on her shoulder "what do you think?" Izzie instantly burst out the doors and looked all over to see if it was not some kind of projection.

"It is, it can't be, its real wood but...but how? This is not possible" after 5 minutes of taking it in she ran back in and had one quick look around the inside then back to the doctor leaning on the console "it's bigger on the inside"

"Yep, well actually it's smaller on the outside as the inside is the actual ship the outside is just how it interacts with the rest of the universe, but yea bigger on the inside pretty much sums it up"

"Wait, where's the little guy?" Izzie asked noticing the absence of the purple little alien

"I showed him to the scrap room, said he could take anything he wanted and I told him to stay in there till I said so, any way close the doors you're letting in a draft" Izzie did as she was told and closed the doors behind her and the doctor started at the controls "Right, setting co-ordinates, priming helmic regulator, deactivate the physical lock, set the throttle and flux capacitor functioning properly and finally the handbrake" guessing that was some kind of flight settings Izzie decided to go along with it as the doctor looked like he knew what he was doing "Beijing! Here we come" be pulling one more lever the entire room began to shake and something in the glass cylinder was moving up and down, a sound could be heard, a kind of wheezing sound, she could not put her finger on it but she swore she heard it before, steam was also starting to spew from pipes, probably to do with the engine, even though the doctor set the controls he was still moving around the console pushing buttons and changing settings, guessing that the TARDIS controls still had to be maintained while in flight. After a couple of minutes the doctor replaced the lever he pulled before take-off and the wheezing and shaking stopped "bingo, landed, location Beijing, china, torchwood 5 the only place in Asia minus Japan that can manipulate the temporal rift on minimal power, but to mention Japan, they can to anything, it's weird, probably why I like them so much, I mean their completely mad, but still if anyone where to manipulate the rift this is where I'd not go" Izzie wanted to ask many questions but restrained herself and get the world ending situation over and done with

"And why not?" she asked hoping it was hoping it was not a dumb question

"because it is a commie country it off limits to all who can detect the rift which is why torchwood 5 has been shut down due to the fact that torchwood is a British institute and is therefore not allowed in china, but it is the first place any one would think of to try and fiddle with the rift and china have no idea that the rift can destroy the world if misused, but no one could destroy it without Chinese permission and to strike without which would probably cause world war 3" the doctor amazed Izzie, he was the only person she knew with a gob like he did "now vamos!"

**Torchwood five, Beijing**

They left the TARDIS'es control room and out the wooden door into a large concrete hallway filled with wet patches due to leaks, it was also a bit chilly as according to the doctor was inactive the hallway also had several doors leading off in other directions with the doctor instantly looking over his thing, Izzie looked around the hallway then back to the wooden exterior of the TARDIS wondering how it got into such a tight space

"How did it get in here?, I thought that we would have to get in up top" the doctor walked back to the TARDIS and shut the door

"It disappears in one place and reappears in another, without any restrictions, now I'm getting a reading coming from this way, come on" the doctor took Izzie's hand and both walked down the cold damp hallway. Eventually after a long walk through the underground base, both the doctor and Izzie came to a large door and with the thing beeping rapidly to point out the location of the anomaly

"So how do we get in?" the doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began to move it across the door eventually pointing at a control panel next to the door

"There, but it's coded shut and the sonic can't open it, I bloody hate deadlocks" Putting his screwdriver away he had a look at the panel seeing if he could hack it

"Why can't we... I don't know blow up the door?" the doctor glanced at Izzie with a death glare signalling _no we can't blow up this very large door _and Shannon knew this glare thing was going to be a common thing with him

"as much as I love a good explosion that door is made of a titanium vibranium alloy, one of the strongest metal combos in the galaxy, you'd have better luck blowing a hole in the wall" then he hit himself like he did last time at her door he had realised something, something should of thought obvious "bloody hell I'm thick!" he then began searching his blazer she suspected for his screwdriver, then he pulled out a small box filled with blank...well everything credit cards, passports, envelopes, A4-A6 pieces of paper and a what looked like a drivers licence, the doctor looked through his small collection and picked up a small solid card which looked like a pass card and put the box back in his pocket which failed to show visible signs of anything in his pockets

"_hold on that box is not showing, like it just fell into a hole, well his home was bigger on the inside why not his clothes"_the doctor then swiped the blank white card and the door began toopen

"_**Welcome administrator"**_ the computer recognised the doctor as the admin and granted him access to all data files

"psychic pass!, lets me open anything that requires a card swipe and automatically make me administrator, cool huh?" the doctor liked to act smug as he expected Izzie to be amazed at all his gadgets, and she was just not in the way he expected

"Didn't you have a credit card in that box of yours?" the doctor face palmed himself followed by a large sigh

"Women, anyway into the belly of the beast" the doctor and Izzie walked into the dark abyss not able to see a thing not even her own hands

"Doctor it's a bit dark" Izzie was trying to feel around when she felt something grab her hand which made her scream only for it to be the doctor "aahhh!"

"Shhhhhhhhh, it's just me, keep hold of my hand and I'll lead you out"

"How are you able to see" she asked not knowing what odd reason he would give

"power failure while I was in the kitchen so I spent several months in the pitch black waiting for the failsafe rewind loop to bring me back ten minutes before power failure and fix the problem, that sort of experience could change a man… and his vision, actually hold on" Izzie had no idea what he was about to do, but in about a second she could see again and looking to her right she saw the doctor holding a big glow stick "here you go UV stick, miniature sunlight" passing the big stick to her

"Oh thanks" she said with a smile. As soon as she had walked about a mile she began to question why the TARDIS can't get in here "doc, why is it taking so long to walk one lousy hallway?" the doctor turned his he head to see his young friend

"time-dilation field, one and only defence against intruders beyond the door, it's designed to slow down time in a given area when tripped and anywhere outside that area will run on normal time, at the moment it is programmed to accelerate time when personnel walk in but due to the lack of power it is lagging a bit and we walked about 10 miles" as Izzie stopped to look back she couldn't see the beginning of the hallway and when she looked down she saw skeletons all over the floor which a had been the ones who tripped the fatal security system

"ahh, eww gross" after several more minutes both the doctor and Shannon had reached another large door which opened on its own, upon passing the door they were greeted with a large room similar in size to the TARDIS, desks could be seen everywhere along the upper floor which they stood on looking down onto the ground floor more desks where lined up in a circle staring from the edge of the room and working its way into the middle which had one large chair which could easily be confused with a throne as it clearly wasn't human, it had bright blue lights glowing all round it and was reclined back suggesting that someone was sitting in it

"ahh, visitors, I do love company" a low pitched crackling voice could be heard from the chair, which turned around to reveal a man, more along the line of cyborg, parts of his body were machine, his arm was one such feature, in its place was a large cannon which could easily kill most people, his eye was a small laser sight which was soon aimed upon the doctors chest, his legs were also robotic and rusty by the looks of them, Shannon wasn't sure what to think first aliens then bigger on the inside mobile homes now cyborgs, the doctor on the other hand was motion and emotionless as he looked upon the cause of the rift opening

"Under declaration 459.5 of the shadow proclamation, I command you to identify yourself" the doctor was again dark and mysterious as he confronted his foe

"I am Balthazar, greatest pirate to sail the cosmos" declared the half man, half machine, Izzie started to laugh hysterically and the cyborg pirate glared at her "what's so funny girly" it took a minute for Shannon to gather her thoughts and give him an honest answer

"I'm sorry, ha-ha, it's just every time someone calls them self the greatest no one has heard of them I just find it hilarious as I've never heard of you" the doctors face looked very confused as he never saw that coming, in the mean time Balthazar was just getting angry at his intruders

"Who are you?! What do you want!" the doctor was now focusing in his adversary

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that you are manipulating a temporal rift on the planet and you know it, if you continue you will cause a implosion on the galactic scale"

"why do I care what happens to this stinking excuse for a galaxy, 30 years I spent in Volac noc, 30 YEARS!, plus the 17 I served the last time i visited this dirt filled planet" Izzie had finally calmed down just enough to listen, the doctor had his answer and he knew what he had to do

"If that's your answer, then I have no choice but to stop you" the way the doctor spoke was a dark tone like he had made this kind of decision before and more than once

"Who are you to stop me!?" Balthazar was now furious and the doctor was not about to back down

"You want to know who I am! I'm a Time Lord! I'm from the planet Galifrey! My name burns in the medusa cascade and in the many years I've lived the universe now knows me by another name! I AM THE DOCTOR!" the sight of the doctor declaring his existence like he did scared Izzie as his voice boomed and echoed throughout the large room but the most frightened of all was the pirate himself.

"What? No no no, not…not you anyone but you! Please spare me! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" The Doctor just stood there without emotion like it was all drained from him while the once bragging cyborg pirate was now cowering in fear, the doctor coldly and slowly took out a long spear which he leaned on his shoulder.

"This is a vortex generator; it will create a gap in the time vortex and send you into the void where you won't be a bother to my home anymore" the doctor aimed the spear at Balthazar and activated the device "Izzie hang on to something" after the spear charged, a hole opened in front of the still god like appearance of the doctor with Izzie watching her new friend send a man, a villain mind you but still a person, into a void.

"_What's a void?" _she thought to herself. As Balthazar tried to run the hole sucked everything in, the desk, everything on them including, computers, pens, pencils even the pirate himself wasn't able to hold back the force of gravity which pulled him in.

"nooooo! Nooooooo! NOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHH!" at the same time Balthazar was devoured by the vortex it shut instantly and the doctor returned his spear in his large pocket.

"There kaput" The Doctor came over to the terrified Izzie and gave her his hand "you ok" as Izzie got up she couldn't help but burst into tears.

"Doctor, I was so scared, I thought I was going to die"

"culture shock happens to the best of us, don't worry, your safe now" it took Izzie about 5 minutes to calm down but once she did the two began to walk back to the TARDIS.

"so where is that pirate guy?" the doctor still had a dark atmosphere about him yet Izzie felt the warm feeling she felt the first time.

"Hmm, what?, OH! Him, yea I sent him into the vortex, the same thing the TARDIS travels in, he's still alive but he is suspended in time like a jail cell but when he gets out he'll be a good thousand years old" the battle damaged box in sight the doctor unlocked the door and was about to enter when Izzie asked a question.

"Doctor what's with the beat up look to the outside" as soon as she asked her question, she instantly realised it was a touchy subject, but The Doctor was tired and began to tell her who he was.

"I already told you I'm an alien, but i didn't tell you what kind. I'm a Time Lord, probably one of the last"

"what do you mean by that?"

"my people where in a war, the Time War, between the Daleks and the Time Lords and it ended the only way it could one big bang, wiped them both out, I myself only survived because I had already left, and here I am now. So the damage is from the war and I haven't got round to renovating her yet" giving the TARDIS a gentle tap, he then opened the door about to walk in "I'm going to give you a choice, but first i want to show you something" both The Doctor and Izzie entered the TARDIS, and The Doctor began pushing and pulling buttons and levers with the room shaking and the hopeful sound echoing down the halls as the TARDIS phases in and out of existence.

Sydney, Australia 23:55

On top of a building in the middle of Sydney, the wheezing sound of the TARDIS could be heard above the noise of the whole population of the tower block yet nobody cared as it was the last 5 minutes of 2013, with the old spaceship landed the time traveller and the young girl exited the battle scared blue doors onto the flat roof.

"where are we?" The Doctor closed the door and both walked to the edge looking onto the beautiful city landscape

"Sydney, i thought you would of got it first time, look there's the opera house" the doctor answered pointing at the famous Sydney opera house "anyway it is about 3 to midnight and the largest firework display in the world will begin the second the clock turns 12"

"you're joking were in Sydney!...wait, that's over 11 hours ago!" The Doctor gave a quick smirk then he put his arm around the gob smacked Izzie.

"I know right!" both teens burst out with laughter as the clock closed to midnight, then as if on cue the entire city could be heard counting down the last 10 seconds till the new year, then the fireworks burst from their casings showering the sky with bright colours lighting up every corner of the city accompanied with the roar of the capital of Australia. The doctor in the middle of the one of a kind wonder, turned to girl in awe "come with me?"

"what?, where?"

"Anywhere, any time or place in the universe you choose, free of charge" the choice was clear, she just witnessed an event that happened almost half a day ago

"how long would i be gone?" The doctor stood proud on the edge of the building with a big smile on his face

"you'll be back by morning, but by your pace however long you want, so coming?" Izzie was given an offer not many could refuse, she had just met him yet it seemed like they had known each other for a very long time, then in a turn of bad luck the noise had erupted louder than ever

"yes" the doctor turned to his soon to be companion, looking for confirmation as he couldn't hear her

"I'm sorry?" Izzie then turned to the doctor and screamed as loud as she could so the doctor could hear above the loud population of Sydney

"YES!, OF COURSE I'LL COME" both teens smiled and ran back to the TARDIS, Izzie running inside and the doctor stopping at the door turning back

"Avanti"

Next time:

Cold heart


	2. Chapter 2: Declaimer and a hi

hi every one The TARDIS Courier here and I'd like to say hello and i hope you enjoyed Episode 1 of the TARDIS Chronicles, i know its a bit late for something like this i forgot it the last time, any way im here to say that Episode 2 and 3 is being written an will be up in between 2-3 weeks to a couple of months, sorry but keep checking as it depends when i can continue could be done next week anyway thanks for reading it it means a lot to me

Declaimer (for EP 1): i do not and will probably not (sadly) own the rights to Doctor who, i only own my doctor and the companion, i don't own Balthazar as he came from the infinite stary


End file.
